Poison
by puddingsworth
Summary: A murderer......let loose, with no control of her actions, with problems, problems so severe, it changes her completely. But no one knows about her secret life.....until now. Please R&R. PART 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

~poison~  
  
by yuuyaku  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I could always hope(and so does every other BSSM fan....).  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi strolled through the parking lot, easily locating her sleek red convertible. She hopped in, and started on the 5-mile drive from Tokyo University to the Maison Apartments, where she and Mamoru lived. As she pulled out on the highway, she began to wonder why she was even in college in the first place. The answer struck her so quickly that she felt stupid asking herself the question in the first place.   
  
About a year and a half earlier, when Usagi graduated from high school, her parents immediately kicked her out of the house, forcing her to be on her own. They forced her into college too, the least likely place she wanted to spend 4 years at. She grew distant from her parents, never called them, and when they came to visit, she snubbed them off.   
  
Usagi pushed the topic out of her mind as she pulled into a parking space at the apartment complex, and noticed Mamoru's black car. Puzzled, she continued to the Maison's double doors.  
  
The girl then thought about their relationship, which was still going strong. A figure up ahead interruped her train of thought. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Odango!" exclaimed the person, as he came running to her. It was Mamoru.   
  
Usagi felt like melting. "How could I be so stupid?" she thought. "Of course it's Mamoru. But isn't he supposed to be at work?"  
  
She ran up to him. "Uh, Hi! Glad to see you! But.....er...aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
Mamoru's face fell. "So? I can't surprise you now and then?"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Of course!" With those words she ran into his arms, embracing him.  
  
"The reason I'm here.....," began Mamoru, "is, well, I have something I want to show you."  
  
"Okay! A surprise?"  
  
Mamoru forced a smile. "Yes. Now follow me."   
  
Mamoru lead Usagi up the stairs, to his apartment. The girl noticed a small table lit by candles, with a bottle of champagne. She opened her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Mamo-chan, is this for me?"  
  
He grinned. "Absolutely. Now sit down."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Mamoru pulled out a small box, one that was used to hold rings, and opened it. "Surprise! But, one question. Will you be my wife? Will you marry me, Usagi-san?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as glimpsed at the ring, and at Mamoru. She couldn't believe Mamoru could afford such a fancy ring. White gold, with a diamond surrounded by pink jewels. "Oh, Mamoru! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She cried as she fell into his arms.   
  
Mamoru held her tight, and slowly released her, smiling ever so happily. "Now, how about some champagne to celebrate?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "But can we go sit in the park afterwards? It's so peaceful there in the evening."  
  
"Of course!" said Mamoru, as he poured the glasses of champagne.   
  
Usagi picked hers up and was about to drink, when Mamoru stopped her.   
  
"Not yet, love. Let's make a toast." Both Mamoru and Usagi picked up their glasses, holding them high in the air. "To us."   
  
Usagi smiled. "To us."  
  
  
  
What did you think? *jumps up and down* Review! Review!   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~poison~  
  
ch 2  
  
note: if you don't like sad murder stories, then I'd advise you not to read this.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aino Minako tore through her dorm. "Where is it?" She yelled. "Where's my medicine?" Anger and fury spread through her as she kicked over her nightstand.   
  
She had kept this a secret from her friends. They didn't know she had weekly visits to a psychiatrist. They didn't know she was on medication for behavior problems that started when her best childhood friend was murdered. With the medicine, she was the normal, happy Minako. But without......  
  
Minako growled, and stormed over to her phone. She hit a speed dial button on the phone and held it up to her head. It rang three times before someone on the other line picked up. She was about to explode, so she let out her anger to the pharmacist who picked up the phone.  
  
"No, I'm NOT having a good day!"  
"You were supposed to ship my medication out 5 days ago!"  
"Sorry is not gonna cut it! I need that medicine!"   
"You'd better be right. If it's not here tomorrow I'll ring your neck! Personally!"  
  
Minako slammed down the phone. 'Great. Now how am I going to go out in public like this? Well, I know how I can feel better. Let someone else feel pain.' she thought bitterly.   
  
Digging through her closet, Minako picked up a hatchet and tucked it into her tote bag.   
  
She smiled wickedly as she strode out the door, heading to the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi smiled as she and Mamoru strolled to the nearest park bench. She felt the cool breeze, and let her hair blow in the wind. It was the perfect night. Nobody was there, so they would have the park to themselves. Usagi then sat on the bench.  
  
Mamoru sat down next to her. "You were right," he said. "This is the perfect way to spend the evening."   
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru. "I know," she said. "I'm always right."  
  
"Really?" said Mamoru, chuckling.   
  
Usagi froze. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. She felt a chill pass over her as she heard leaves crunching behind them.   
  
"Mamoru?" She started.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I feel....I feel funny. I want to leave." said Usagi, shivering.  
  
"If that's what you want. Maybe we can go out to dinner, then."  
  
Usagi nodded. She looked away for a moment, before hearing Mamoru's scream. She jerked her head around. "Mamo-chan?"   
  
At first the girl didn't see anything wrong. But then she noticed blood running down the bench. She saw a hatchet wedged in his back. "Mamoru!"   
  
Mamoru tried to hold on to life, but he couldn't be that strong. 'Oh, Usagi. May we meet again...,' he thought, before slumping over.   
  
"No!" Usagi yelled, sobbing. "Please be alive! Please be alive!"   
  
She looked down to the ground and watched her tears hit the sidewalk. 'This is not happening...this is NOT happening!' she thought.  
  
But all thoughts ran from her mind as she felt a blunt object slam onto her head. She fell off the bench and felt the world spin around her as her eyes rolled back into her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Poison~  
  
ch 3  
-----------------------  
  
Haruka wiped the tears from her eyes, and buried her face in her hands. She just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the fact that two of her best friends had died. That they had been murdered.  
  
Michiru walked into the room, her eyes swollen and puffy. "Usagi...Mamoru..." she whispered. Tears rolled down her face.   
  
Haruka shook her head. "I can force myself to accept their deaths, but murder is a different story. And there were no clues. No evidence of who the killer was. Not a trace. It's unreal."  
  
Michiru nodded, and then grimaced. She remembered earlier that morning, when the police came to the door, explaining the tragedy. It tore both of them apart. Unbelievable.   
  
"I don't think we should be alone," Haruka said softly. "Let's go to the temple. I'm sure everyone is there."   
  
"Hai. It will do good to get out of the house."   
  
"Naze? I thought you wanted to be alone."  
  
"No," replied Michiru. "I need to."   
  
Haruka nodded. "Well, okay." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door, Michiru following.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Makoto sniffled.'Why,' she thought. 'Why did they have to die?' She lowered her head. She was at Rei's temple; everyone was there, except for Haruka and Michiru. She had thought they wouldn't have shown up. Not because they didn't care. Makoto was sure that they were grieving by themselves. They would rather be alone.   
  
Ami looked around at the others. 'Everyone's in so much pain.' It was unbearable to watch. She jerked her head around when she heard a slight tapping on the door.   
  
"I'll get it," said Hotaru, as she stood and walked to the door. She pulled it slightly open, just enough where she could see the glow of the pale orange sky peek through. "Who is it?" She called.  
  
"It's Haruka. Can I come in?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and opened the door completely.   
  
Haruka looked around. Everyone was in the room, except for Rei and Setsuna, which she suspected that they were in the other room, reading the fires, and Minako wasn't in the room.   
  
"Hello," said Michiru. She forced herself to hold back her tears.   
  
Haruka sniffled. "I....suppose all of you heard."   
  
Ami nodded. "Yes. We did."  
  
Setsuna stepped into the room, followed by Rei. Both girls waved.  
  
"Sorry," started Setsuna. "Rei and I were in the back room."  
  
Haruka nodded. "That's alright."  
  
"I can't believe it. I just can't," said Rei. "Who would be so cruel? Who?"  
  
"They didn't deserve to die so young," Hotaru said, shaking her head.   
  
Makoto looked up. "Last night, the police found Usagi's engagement ring. Mamoru had just proposed. They were to be married next month. It's too depressing to think about."  
  
"Hey, where's Minako?" Michiru asked.   
  
"She went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago," stated Rei. "And she hasn't come back yet."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Minako sobbed. "Why?" she whispered. "I killed two of my best friends."  
  
She had excused herself from the rest of the girls quite a while ago. She didn't really need to use the bathroom. She needed to wallow in her self-pity for awhile.   
  
'All this,' she thought, 'was caused by the pharmacy. It's their fault Usagi and Mamoru were killed.'   
  
Mianko slumped down on the floor, and pulled a small, translucent orange pill bottle. "I don't need these. I never did." She tossed the bottle into the wastebasket and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Setsuna looked up as she saw Minako walk back into the room. "Welcome back."   
  
"Sorry I took so long," Minako said.   
  
"Certainly understandable," acknowledged Ami.   
  
"Hello, Minako," Haruka said.   
  
Michiru waved.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you guys!" Minako cried. "How are you?"  
  
"We're doing alright," whispered Michiru.   
  
Haruka looked at the ground. "I think one of us was the murderer. Or murderers."  
  
Ami looked shocked. "That's absurd!"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "Not really."  
  
"They found blonde hairs by the bench last night," declared Haruka.  
  
"So?" Minako said carelessly. "Usagi was a blonde. Big deal."  
  
"DNA tests were performed," continued Haruka. "They confirmed that the blonde hairs were NOT Usagi's. They stated that the hairs belonged to a Miss Aino Minako," she lied, keeping a straight face.   
  
Rei gasped. "Whoa........"  
  
"So you were at the park," Setsuna confirmed, also following along with Haruka.  
  
"I was there 3 hours before the murder happened!" Minako yelled.   
  
'Or maybe not,' Michiru thought.  
  
  
  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

~Poison~  
  
ch 4  
-----------------------  
  
Setsuna looked up at Rei and Haruka. She motioned for the two young women to follow her into the other room. Setsuna stood up, and the other two followed her into Rei's bedroom.  
  
Rei sighed. "I'm getting some bad feelings from Minako."  
  
"Hai, I am as well," Setsuna said, nodding. "I don't want to believe that she had anything to do with the murders. But, by the way she reacted, she could very well be."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "That's why I fed her that lie. She was acting strange and jumpy, like we were accusing her."  
  
"She did admit to being in the park, though," replied Setsuna.   
  
"But she insisted that she was there three hours before the murder," said Rei. "She's one of my best friends. I don't see how I can choose. I can't believe that she murdered."  
  
"I know. I feel the same way. Minako is not an angry or aggressive person. Normally," Haruka said stiffly.  
  
Rei stood up. "If you'll excuse me; I need to go use the sink. My face is sweaty from reading the fires."   
  
Setsuna nodded in understanding. "Take your time, Rei-san."  
  
"Arigatou," said Rei, and she walked out of the room.   
  
Rei winced as she walked down to the bathroom. Reading the fires had also given her a massive headache.   
  
She walked into the bathroom, and looked around for a hand towel. Her eyes ran around the room, and caught the orange pill bottle.   
  
"Nani?" She bent over and picked up the bottle, and read aloud. " 'Aino, Minako; take one pill twice daily to control anger and aggressiveness.' "  
  
Rei blinked, and read the label over. "NANI?!?" She ran out of the bathroom and burst into her own room.   
  
Haruka looked up. "Rei-chan? Is anything wrong?"  
  
Rei nodded and tossed the pill bottle over to Haruka. "I found it in the trash."  
  
Haruka read the label also. "Hrm...Minako's been keeping a few secrets from us, ne?" She passed the bottle to Setsuna.   
  
"There's still medication in here. Obviously, she didn't want to finish it off."  
  
"Can you take it to the lab and analyze it? asked Rei.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Hai. Well, I can try."   
  
"Good," Haruka said.   
  
"We can meet with everyone else tomorrow, well, except Minako, and show it to them," said Rei. "I really need to get some rest. This is more than I can handle."  
  
"Alright," said Setsuna. "We'll tell the others to go so you can sleep."   
  
Both women walked out of the room, and into the living room.  
  
"Minna," started Haruka. "Rei isn't feeling to good. She would like to be alone."   
  
"I hope she's better soon," Makoto said.   
  
Hotaru walked over to Setsuna and Haruka. "Do you think I could talk to Rei for a quick minute?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," said Setsuna. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
Hotaru walked further back into the house while everyone else left. She tapped on the door slightly. "Rei-chan? Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hotaru slid the door open and crept inside. She sat down in the chair next to Rei's bed. "Minako did it," she declared.  
  
Rei sat up in her bed. "You think so too?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "So that's what you've been talking about back her? You, Setsuna, and Haruka?"  
  
"Hai. She's been acting a bit strange lately."  
  
Hotaru agreed. "Right, she has. Do you have any evidence against Minako?"  
  
"In fact, we do, Hotaru-chan. I found it in the bathroom wastebasket. She's been taking anger management pills."  
  
"Really? Can I see?"  
  
"Gomen, Setsuna took it down to the lab to analyze it."   
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
"Hotaru, you'd better get home now. You're father might worry. Anyway, we're going to meet with everyone Tuesday afternoon to talk about it."  
  
"Alright. Bai bai, Rei-chan."  
  
"Ja ne."   
  
* * * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

~Poison~  
  
ch 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna, now in the lab, just as everyone else was leaving, picked up the orange pill canister. Hearing soft footsteps, she jerked her head around. 'Must be Zetsumei leaving,' she thought.   
  
" 'Night, Sumei-chan," she yelled into the air.   
  
"This isn't Sumei-chan," a dark voice replied.  
  
Minako slithered into the room, her lips curling into a wicked smile. "Gashi, Setsuna-san."  
  
Setsuna forced a smile. She really didn't want to be alone with Minako, considering her condition. "Konbanha, Minako." She backed away a few steps. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call."  
  
"Not a problem," Minako said coldly, the devilish look still on her face.   
  
Setsuna swiped the pill canister, and walked swiftly into her office. She picked up the telephone and quickly dialed Haruka's number.   
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Haruka! Minako's here, at the lab. I need back up!"  
  
"Setsuna-chan? How did she get inside? Don't you need a key?"  
  
Setsuna was breathing heavily. "Hai. There's usually a security guard at the door. I don't see how she could have passed wirthout him knowing. The windows are barred shut."  
  
"Go ask him. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll bring Rei-chan, too. We're the only ones who know about this."  
  
"Arigatou. Bai bai."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Setsuna set down the phone and walked back out to where Minako was standing.   
  
"What was that about?" She hissed.  
  
"Nothing," lied Setsuna. "Just about work."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Hai, hai." She tried to walk past Minako, but she seemed to be guarding the doorway. "Excuse me, but I need to get out to---"  
  
Minako shook her head. She gave Setsuna a hard shove. "I don't think you're going anywhere."  
  
The olive-skinned girl yelped, and started running backwards. 'She's going to kill me..' she thought solemnly.  
  
Minako looked around the lab. Without hesitation, she picked up a jar and heaved it at Setsuna, who was now crouching, thinking of a plan to escape.   
  
The jar shattered on Setsuna's slender arm. The contents of the jar seeped out and covered her skin. "Aughhhhh!" she screamed, but not from the cut recieved from the jar. It was the liquid sealed inside that was giving her pain. "ACID!" she shrieked. Her skin was peeling and turning a bright red, such as a bad sunburn. She stood up, clutching her arm gently.  
  
The moonlight from the window was pouring on Minako, making her appear more mad and devilish. She smiled, obviously happy with the pain she inflicted on Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna was in deep thought about her situtation. Suddenly, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "SECURITY!!!"  
  
Minako looked furious. She dashed to Setsuna, and proceded to strangle her with an extension cord.  
  
Setsuna's long face was turning a sick purple. She was only getting a little air, but could die at any moment. "Help..." she moaned softly.  
  
Hearing heavy footsteps in the doorway, Minako turned around. There stood the big, burly security guard.   
  
"Miss Meioh!" He gasped, and pulled out a gun, aiming at Minako. "Let go," he said sternly.   
  
"I don't think so," Minako hissed. She pulled the cord tighter, and smiled at the security guard.   
  
The guard fired rapidly at Minako, but she was to quick. She escaped, but he didn't dare go after her. Setsuna needed him more.  
  
She looked like a lifeless ragdoll on the cold, tiled flooring. The guard kneeled over her. "Miss Meioh...are you alright?"   
  
He felt her pulse, which was very weak. She was unconscious. He wanted to get her to a hospital, but didn't dare move her. He ran into the office, and called an ambulance.  
  
Back in the lab, Haruka and Rei were entering.   
  
"Setsuna-san?" said Rei.   
  
Haruka walked around the lab. She was the one to make the gruesome discovery. "Setsuna! Rei, come over here!"  
  
Rei gasped. "No! She's not dead, is she, Haruka?"   
  
"She's unconscious," said the security guard, walking over to the two women.   
  
Rei looked relieved. "Do you know who did this?" she asked the guard.   
  
"It was a female. She looked about your age. Around five feet tall, with long hair with a big bow."  
  
Haruka's voice choked. "Minako."   
  
"Who?" asked the guard.  
  
"Nothing," the blonde lied.   
  
"You stay at the hospital and keep an eye on Setsuna," she whispered. "I'll follow Minako."  
  
"No!" Rei spat. "You'll end up half-dead like poor Setsuna! Either I'm coming with you, or none of us will go."  
  
"It's not safe!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes at Haruka. "That's exactly why you shouldn't go alone!"  
  
Haruka sighed. "Fine, fine. But don't blame me if we wind up dead." 


End file.
